Retired/Marapets Archives/Old Characters
The images below of old site characters offer a window into the Marada of old, where solid fill was everywhere and gradients ubiquitous. The pets below have long since disappeared from Marapets' servers (or will in the near future), but they live on in our hearts - and on pages like these. Fruits.jpg|Fruit Shop Fruitmachine.gif|Fruit Machine Giant fruit.jpg|Giant Fruits Shop Newthselection.jpg|Newth Racing Racing.gif|Newth Racing Facemakeup.gif|Face Make Up Shop Candytree.jpg|The old Candy Tree Chocolate.jpg|Chocolate Shop Toys.jpg|Toy Shop Minipets.jpg|Minipet Shop Queen_eleka.gif|Queen Eleka locked up after the 2007 Minipet Island War Aquarium.jpg|Jenoan Aquarium farm.jpg|Farm Quest Leprechaun.gif|Leprechaun Quest Garage.jpg|Garage Quest Snowman.jpg|Snowman of Biala Mountain Old king.png|The Old King Baspinar Emailknutt.gif|The Maramail Knutt Books.jpg|Books Shop Bakery.jpg|The Bakery Shopkeeper before she changed color Balloons.jpg|The Old Balloon Shopkeeper Cds.jpg|The CDs Shopkeeper before he was replaced by a Space Azul Computer.gif|The Computer Parts Shop geek before the corruption of the Snowman The shop owner.png|The Costumes Shopkeeper before the Balloon Marapets were updated Shopsearch.jpg|The Shop Search Phanty before he was replaced by a Nimble with a telescope Usershop.gif|The Old Your Shop Marapets Dvds.jpg|The Old DVD Shopkeeper before he was replaced by a Digital Huthiq Giant flowers.jpg|The Giant Flowers Shopkeeper before she changed costumes Flowers.jpg|The Flowers Shopkeeper before she was replaced by a Bug Phanty Frozenfoods.jpg|The Old Frozen Foods Shopkeeper before he was updated Icecream.jpg|The Ice Cream Shop Yakubi before he was replaced by a Snow Newth Jewellery.gif|The Old Jewellery Shop Fasoro before she was replaced by a Pirate Basil Meats.jpg|The Gourmet Meat Shopkeeper before he was updated into a scarier version Instruments.jpg|The Musical Instruments Shopkeeper before he was replaced by a Pirate Zoosh Pirateship.gif|The Pirate Ship Reese before he was updated Pizza.jpg|The Pizza Shopkeeper before he was turned into a delivery Rofling Potions.jpg|The Potions Shopkeeper before his spell book appeared Paintpots.jpg|The Old Paint Cans Shopkeepers before they were replaced by a Splatter Zoink Recycle.gif|The Recycling Centre Quell before he changed color Restaurant.jpg|The Restaurant Zetlian before she was updated Stamps.gif|The Stamps Album before the book was replaced by a stamp-licking Renat Toys.jpg|The Toys Shop Murfin before she was replaced by a Toddler Basil Fishing.jpg|Rupert the Fishing Feliz before he was replaced by Newpurt Maps.gif|The Old Treasure Maps Shopkeeper before he was replaced by a Native Dakota Newspapers.jpg|The Newsagent before the Zetzilla attack School.jpg|City of Marada School Noitems.jpg|The old Inventory Dakota Healingpit.jpg|Pleon's Healing Bubble Pit login (1).gif|The old Login Sindi preferences.gif|Old Preferences Ushunda and Quell Alien.jpg|Old Enpiah Alien halloween (1).jpg|The Old Halloween Treats Shop Paffuto before he was replaced by a Halloween Limax Logo.gif|The old Blogs Rofling checklist (1).gif|Monthly Checklist Chibs eyemakeup (1).gif|Eye Make Up Shop Addow Sultan.gif|Sultan during Battle for Marada Sunglasses.gif|Sunglasses Shop galleries.gif|Galleries Knight.gif|Knutt Knight Mechanic.jpg|Car Parts Shop Old giant veg.jpg|Giant Vegetables Shop Icefairy.jpg|Ice Fairy Obesefairy.jpg|Obese Fairy Greedyfairy.jpg|Greedy Fairy Guillotine.png|Decapitating Fairy Sundial.jpg|Mean Fairy Giganticfairy.jpg|Gigantic Fairy Trashfairy.jpg|Lazy Fairy Dukkafairy.jpg|Dukka Fairy Undying fairy.jpg|Undying Fairy Piratemission.gif|Pirate Mafia Theatre.gif|Trunx Theatre Clam.gif|Clam Hospice.gif|Hospice Troll.gif|Troll Twins.gif|Rubbish Dump Rusty Twins Fates.gif|The Fates Fugunzel.gif|Fugunzel Collector.jpg|Hector the Collector Blitzen.gif|Blitzen Ublish.gif|Ublish Tarquin.gif|Tarquin Explorer.gif|Simerian Explorer Excavator.jpg|Simerian Excavator Traveller.jpg|Kamilah Traveller QuestElger.gif|Elger Lipsticks.gif|Lipstick Shop Contactlenses.gif|Contact Lenses Shop Hairdye.gif|Hair Dye Shop Maleshoes.gif|Footwear Shop Clothingmale.gif|Clothing Shop Charity.gif|Charity Shop Anthill.jpg|Ant Hill Undyingminipets.gif|Frankie from Undying Minipets Tombola.gif|Jonson from Tombola Tombola eleka.gif|Eleka Tombola Tombola.jpg|Undying Tombola Tombola4.jpg|Lush Tombola Olympics (1).gif|Olympic Redemption Shop Antique.jpg|Antiques OLYMPICSBANNER.jpg|Olympics Hurdles.jpg|Hurdles Weights.jpg|Weight Lifting Racing.jpg|Racing Swimming.jpg|Swimming Graverobbing.jpg|Grave Robbing Candytreebutton.jpg|Candy Tree in Candyland Petpage.gif|List of Marapets Page Wormdigging.gif|Worm Digging Bb48819169cd58b4fb3c66500444762c.png|Beelzebub Currencyexchange.jpg|Currency Exchange Currencypage.gif|Currency Anagram.jpg|Anagram Sam Scratchcards.gif|Dukka Scratchcards Scratchcards2.gif|Jenoa Scratchcards Elf.jpg|Christmas Elf Editorial.gif|Editorial Cleaingproducts.jpg|Cleaning Products Shop Petexchange.jpg|Pet Exchange Personaltrainer.gif|Personal Trainer Elgerbutton.jpg|Elger greeting QuestElger.gif|Elger from Haunted House Pipes.png|Sewer Pipes Gourmetmutant.gif|Gourmet Mutant Food Shop Witchdoctor.gif|Witch Doctor Category:Marapets Archives